1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imidazole derivative and an anti-ulcer agent containing the imidazole derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Description of Prior Art
GB 2163747 describes that benzimidazole derivatives having the formula (A): ##STR2## wherein each of R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl group, and at least one of R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 is a halogen atom, trifluoromethyl, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group or amino, are effective as anti-ulcer agents showing H.sup.+ +K.sup.+ ATPase inhibitory action.
EP 234690A describes that imidazole derivatives having an aromatic pyridine ring fused with the imidazole ring which are represented by the formula (B): ##STR3## wherein each of R.sup.14 and R.sup.15 is hydrogen or a lower alkyl group and each of R.sup.16 and R.sup.17 is hydrogen, a lower alkoxy group or a lower alkyl group,
are effective as anti-ulcer agents showing H.sup.+ +K.sup.+ ATPase inhibitory action.